The use of and development of communications has grown nearly exponentially in recent years. The growth is fueled by larger networks with more reliable protocols and better communications hardware available to service providers and consumers. In particular, many younger individuals use wireless message and other new forms of communication almost exclusively. Emergency services as well as the associated networks, systems, protocols, and devices have struggled to keep pace with this rapid development. As a result, emergency services are mostly limited to traditional forms of communication and have failed to keep pace with the younger generation and new technologies.